Where we belong
by crazyaddicted
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decide its time to start their life together in New York. However, will their sudden marriage be too much for them to handle? Or will their relationship, as well as their dreams, be pushed on hold for their own mental wellness.
1. Pre-wedding

Title: Where I belong

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Rating:

Current Chapter: PG-13 (some sexual discussions)

Overall Fan Fic: Rated R (Future sexual scenes)

Word Count: 2478

Parts: 1/_ *will be filled out when completed.

Kurt woke up, his head throbbing a bit from the streaks of sun that flowed through the room. He tried to move, only to be stopped by somebody's head leaning on his shoulder on one end and another head on his stomach. For a moment, he forgot the get together he had with the glee club the night before. A total of nine people scattered all around his New York apartment floor. He leaned up, carefully laying the heads of Rachael and Tina back on the couch as he stood.

There was a small clatter in the kitchen. Instinctively, he froze. Since he's been living in New York, sounds are not to be taken as lightly as it would have been taken in Lima. He looked around the room, silently counting the heads. 8. Somebody was in the kitchen, no break in here, at least not yet.

He slowly moved his body to the kitchen, leaning around the corner until he saw the silhouette of Finn in front of the stove. "Oh… it's just you…" he joked, leaning against the cabinet.

Finn looked over, a bit shocked at the voice. "Yeah, I'm cooking breakfast."

Kurt let out a laugh. "You? Are you sure you even know how to turn on the microwave?"

Finn rolled his eyes as he pulled out a box from the freezer. "Hey when you live with Dad, you have to learn somehow…"

Kurt nodded in agreement. That was one of the reasons that he loved learning how to cook from his mother. Burt had never been much of a chef and it showed with his 'legendary recipes'. He could think back to countless of times in which Burt would just order takeout instead. Eventually, Kurt had to do something about it. Thankfully, Kurt loved cooking and took that role ever since. "Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

Finn looked over, almost offended by the question. "Kurt. It's your big day. You're not doing a damn thing. okay?"

Kurt pierced his lips forward. "Can I at least get the coffee?"

Finn shook his head. "No. Go get a shower or something; it'll be done by the time you get out."

Kurt sighed as he gave up with the argument and turned around toward his bathroom, passing by the sleeping Ohioans. He walked into his bathroom, warming up the shower and getting in. The water helped relax Kurt's muscles, letting the stress of the last six months run down the drain. Six months of frustration, six months of sacrifices and six months of excitement-All for this day.

He tried to ignore the fact that in less than six hours, he would be walking out of the chapel as a married man. But god, that thought would not leave his brain. He hasn't seen his fiancée in a whole week. They have agreed that it would be best that Blaine go to Ohio to spend his time with his friends at Dalton while McKinley's Glee club visits here in New York. Blaine had also told Kurt that he didn't want to even talk during that time, that way the wedding would be even more special. Kurt wasn't so thrilled about the last part but he agreed, knowing that neither one of them would do anything stupid.

Even though it has only been a week, Kurt was missing Blaine more than anything. He had to mentally smack himself every time he had wanted to reach for his phone and he had secretly put on Blaine's hoodies at night when he slept. It was a hopeless addiction but he knew that soon enough it would all be over.

Kurt got out of the shower; blow dried his hair and threw on one of Blaine's sweat pants. Kurt had bought it for him a while back, not truly knowing how Blaine's muscles were making his size bigger. It had been too small on him, small enough that it made it difficult for him to slip it off and it left red marks around his waist. Blaine just gave it to Kurt, knowing that it was slightly big for him. He threw on a tank top and walked back to the living room.

Everybody was now half awake, still cuddling together, sipping coffee. However, now they were all around the couch, watching Saturday morning cartoons. Finn had used the oven to bake some cinnamon rolls and a giant plate was on the floor, welcoming anybody to take it.

"Oh there he is!" Rachael smiled, scooting over, so that Kurt could sit.

"We thought you ran." Mercedes giggled.

"I honestly thought he would run out in the middle of the night again for pizza. Does that seem to be a regular occurrence here?" Puck asked, leaning up against the wall, his legs covered with a blanket.

Kurt sat down and reached down for a cinnamon roll. He knew that he wouldn't be able to eat a lot of them but he might as well try. He laid back, his head leaning against Rachael's as they both ate.

"So…how are you?" Tina asked, gently leaning against Kurt's shoulders. "Nervous?"

"Nope." Kurt answered, slowly peeling apart the roll. "At least not yet."

"Really? Not at all?" Mercedes asked, a bit shocked. "If I was getting married today I would be in tears at the moment."

Kurt just shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it hasn't hit me yet."He picked the end of the peel and put it in my mouth.

"Miss Anderson?" Brittany asked.

Kurt nodded rigorously without much thought. "I promise you if he was here, we would all have to shut our trap." He looked around, noticing all their confused faces. "Bugs Bunny is on. He's a bit of a kid when it comes to these things…" He looked down, again realizing his withdraws from his soon-to-be-husband.

In a matter of minutes, all the cinnamon rolls were gone and his friends were one by one leaving the apartment to go to their hotel and get ready. Suddenly, it was just Kurt and Rachael alone, still on the couch watching cartoons. Rachael stood up and held out her hand. "Come on we have some packing to do."

Kurt looked at her with a slightly crazed look on his face. "And since when have you been assigned to help pack?"

"Since Blaine asked me. Now come on." Kurt took her hand as regressively let her lead him into his room. She pulled his suitcase from his closet and put it on the bed. "Take out your drawers and stick it on the bed, we'll go through what is and is not acceptable"

Kurt rolled his eyes and he threw out each drawer piece by piece. At the same time, Rachael pulled out clothes and put them into two piles. One being what can be okay to bring with him and the other that will stay here in New York. "So how do you know what is okay and what's not?" Kurt asked throwing yet another drawer on the bed. "Wait… wait… oh my god he told you didn't he?"

Rachael smiled, holding up a shirt of Kurt's. "Is this really yours?" She asked looking over at him. "I've never seen you wear it before…"

"Rachael did he tell you?"

She nodded. "He told everybody…"

Kurt rolled his eyes, putting the now empty drawers back into their proper place. "Of course he did…"

"Look Kurt. You'll love it. Trust me; anybody would die to go where you're going tonight."

"He knows I hate surprises…" He said as he slowly started folding his clothes and putting it in the drawers that he just put back.

"Stop being so pessimistic." Rachael whined. "Your getting married today, you can't be sad on your wedding day!"

Kurt giggled. "Don't remind me…" He finished putting his clothes back as he stared at the pile that was apparently acceptable for his honeymoon. "Okay uh… where do we start?"

"You pick, all these are fine. I promise."

Kurt reached down, picking up the things that he thought would be acceptable and putting the rest in another pile. After he was done with putting the access clothes in the drawer, he stuffed his suitcase with the remainder. "So did he tell you how long we'll be staying?" He asked.

"Two weeks. Two weeks starting tomorrow at least."

Kurt had expertly rolled his shirts so that the clothes perfectly fit inside as he went to the bathroom. He silently cursed at himself as he knew he should have at least organized his lotion supplies the night before. He grabbed his small bag, stuffing as much as he could into it, zipping it up. He grabbed his hair treatment supplies and toothbrush materials before getting back to the bed. Rachael had left the room probably seeing if he had left anything by the dryer.

Soon enough, Rachael returned, throwing Kurt a bottle. At first thought Kurt thought it was a bottle of lotion he left in the living room but he didn't recognize the shape.

"Rachael!" Kurt shouted suddenly embarrassed.

Rachael gigged a bit. "It's part of your wedding gift but I know you wouldn't want to open it in front of everybody else…"

Kurt picked up the bottle, astonished that Rachael had even thought about giving him Lube. To make matters even worse, it wasn't just any ordinary lube. Nope. Raspberry flavored lube. He blushed before hiding it under his clothes.

"Why are you like a kid when it comes to sex Kurt?"

"I-I just think it should be a private matter."

"Paaleease." Rachael joked. "You don't think I hear you guys at night?"

Kurt suddenly got even more embarrassed as he glared at Rachael. "Well I can promise you it hasn't been in the last six months, he refused to."

Rachael giggled. "Oh so he's one of those guys eh? Wanting to be pure until the wedding the best way he can…"

"Look can we just change the subject? I don't really want to talk about this."

Rachael threw her hands up in the air. "Okay fine…. But just remember that it's not something that's embarrassing to talk about. Everybody there tonight is going to know exactly what will happen as soon as you two are alone. It's not weird, it's not gross, it's just natural is all." She glanced down and looked at the clock. "Damn I got to get ready. Think you can handle it from here?"

Kurt nodded, making sure he had everything he needed packed into his bag. He heard the shower turn on, as he flopped on his bed. He was already tired and the day just started. He closed his eyes, letting the sound of water calm his nerves. He must have fallen asleep because a knock on the door, from a half naked Rachael startled him awake.

"Hey sleepy head, you have two hours." She giggled, closing the door and going to her room.

Kurt rolled over looking at Blaine's old high school picture. He always looked so handsome in his Dalton uniform. Even after he graduated, they had kept the blazer in the back of the closet, they never did anything with it, it was just a subtle reminder of how they met. It put giant smiles on both of their faces.

Kurt slowly sat up walking into his closet, pulling out his tux, gently covered with a plastic covering. Since Kurt was young, he dreamed of marrying in his own styled tuxedo. Originally, in his dreams, his other half would be a high end singstrist that worked on big named clothing companies all over the world but Blaine would work just as well. He pulled it out, carefully pulling the plastic off.

He walked over to his mirror, taking off his engagement ring. He sat there for a few moments, staring at his naked finger. This will be the last time that his hand would look like this. The last time it wouldn't be held by his husband Blaine Anderson.

Kurt suddenly felt the nerves start in his gut. He looked into the mirror, letting his eyes trace over the formations of his face. He wasn't ready. He was making this move faster than they should. They could wait a few years, until Blaine graduates from NYADA and he gets a good steady job. They can't make this kind of commitment; they're only in their early twenties.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Kurt?"

Kurt turned around, glancing at his father, slightly smiling. "Hey Dad."

"Nervous?" He asked sitting on his bed, right behind Kurt.

Kurt nodded, feeling tears begin to form in his eyes. "I can't do this dad…"

Burt reached behind Kurt, grabbing on to his shoulders holding him close. "Yes you can Kurt." He kissed the side of his head, feeling his own tears began to form. "You're just nervous. Trust me, I know. Remember I've been threw this… twice."

Kurt cracked a smile, leaning in toward his father. "Don't you think we should wait a little longer?"

Burt looked at Kurt through the reflection of the mirror. He can still remember when he did this as a child, right before Elizabeth died. "Do you love him Kurt?"

"What?"

"Do you love Blaine?"

Kurt nodded.

"Then you're ready." He said squeezing his shoulders. "If you had any second thoughts they would have been expressed six months ago."

Kurt nodded, letting his head rest on Burt's shoulders, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "Thanks dad…" He whispered, choking back his sobs.

"For what?" Burt asked, rubbing his back.

"Everything. I can't ask for a better dad."

Burt smiled, letting a few tears from his mind fall down in sync with Kurt's. "Kurt. I am so so so proud of you. Everything you've done. Growing up in a hell hole, being who you are and not backing down from that and that's not even getting to follow your dreams." He leaned over and planted another kiss on Kurt's head. "You're growing up way to fast kid…"

Kurt gently smiled, wiping the tears away, getting up gently. "I'm not trying to cut our heart to heart short or anything but I have a wedding to get ready for and still haven't ironed the tux."

Burt sat up, nodding. "Don't be late okay?"

Kurt giggled as he kissed his father on the head, close to where Burt had kissed his. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too son." He said, walking out the door. "I'll see you soon…"

* * *

Kurt gently tapped his fingers against his dress pants; He was in the back of Rachael's car, his heart beating more and more by every second. It wasn't a matter of months any more. It wasn't a matter of weeks or days or even hours. It was a matter of minutes.

It was now….


	2. Wedding

"And do you, Blaine Devon Anderson, take Kurt Hummel to be your lifetime partner until death do you part?"

Blaine nodded, softly squeezing Kurt's hand. He smiled lightly, his eyes showing only complete admiration for the taller man in front of him. "I do."

"And do you, Kurt Hummel take Blaine to be your lifetime partner until his hair falls out?" Puck asked, trying his best to keep a straight face as nervous snickers filled the room.

Kurt slightly blushed (Puck knew about the ongoing joke about Kurt warning Blaine that his obsessive gelling will eventually lead to hair lose and being bald by the time he's thirty). He tried his best to avoid looking at the people watching him intently. Kurt had always loved having his eyes on him (which was part of the reason for his unbelievable fashion sense and dreams of becoming a broadway star) but this.. this to him was extremely personal. He could hear the sniffles of his father by the window and no matter how bad he wanted to look, he couldn't get himself to do it. He knew that if he gave just one glance, the emotions he had already tightly bundled inside will just fall. And if there was one time that he absolutely cannot let his lotion run, it would be now.

He took a deep breath as he watched Blaine's face fall from adoration to slightly concerning. He was sure there was people in the room that had their doubts (after all, it took almost three years for Will and Emma to finally tie the knot). The room suddenly became dead, quite as they waited for his response.

"I do" He finally responded, in a slightly horsed voice. Blaine smiled brightly, his eyes watering and weak and he squeezed Kurt's hand once again.

They didn't even wait for their cue. Being away from each other put an overwhelming need for one another. Blaine was the first to move and Kurt didn't even bother to object as both of their mouth's met in a loving embrace. They both instantly closed their eyes and a soft moan had escaped Kurt's slightly opened mouth (a low enough moan that they were the only people that could hear it) Once they backed away, they knew that six months of stressing out was a complete success and they had both fulfilled their dreams.

"Congrats dudes." Puck exclaimed, shutting the book that was between his hands. The crowd jumped up, and broke out in cheers and Kurt finally forced himself to look over at his father who had his hand tenderly grasping Carol's shoulders, a tiny tear streak down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and nodded gently, sending a loving smile toward Kurt's way.

Blaine nudged him and adverted his eyes toward the back of the room. Suddenly, as Kurt's eyes followed his husband's (husband's!) his deminer changed as he smiled, a tear swelling and falling down his pale cheeks.

In the back of the room, nestled perfectly between the two doors was a single photograph, the very photograph that Kurt remembered from his childhood and the very photograph that was burned to ashes those twelve years ago. It looked brand new, like it was recently taken. Although, he knew that looks good be very misleading.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who stood there admiring the picture hand in hand with him. He was astonished, shocked beyond comprehension. "You said you wanted her here more then anything." Blaine reminded waiting for Kurt's emotional downfall.

Kurt took a deep breath as he never let his eyes leave the picture of the one person he missed more then anybody. The person that he begged to change his middle name to after her death.

His mother- Elizabeth Maria Hummel.

He hasn't seen a photograph of her since her funeral. The dark picture that was taken before her death helped Kurt remember her unmistakable light complexion that he was positive he inherited. but the smiled was fake, almost plastic like, showed nothing but her hidden pain. It was the only photograph that lived after the fire and it was the very photograph they used at her funeral.

However, this picture was different. Her lightly brown, almost bronze hair was flowing softly in the wind behind her, made it seem like that nature had attended to make this picture last. Her eyes… her eyes were breathtaking. They shined with the reflection of the sun and her smiled can be seen deep in her pupils.

Kurt chocked back the sobs that had threatened to leave his chest. Its one thing to cry at his wedding but another to cry because of a PICTURE at his wedding.

Blaine just held him closer, leaning over and kissing the side of his head. "I hate to intrude but we need to get to the reception before we run out of time." He whispered, letting his chin rest on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt leaned over, snapping out of his dream-like state to realize that they were, in fact, one of the last people left in the room (all except for the cleaners that were picking up the decorations and preparing for the next rental)

"How?" Kurt simply asked as he was pulled by Blaine walking down the isle toward the double doors. Carefully, he took the picture off the wall and handing it to the cleaner who will hold it until somebody picks it up later. "Honestly, I'm not sure. You're going to have to talk to your dad about that." He answered, turning around and reaching out to signal Kurt to place his other had as they both stared at the picture again as it walked out of the room. "She's beautiful." Blaine complemented as he smiled over at Kurt.

"I know." Kurt smiled, making there way hand-by-hand out the door.

"You know, she looks like you."

"Does not."

"Does so. Seriously, you have her jawline and remarkable nose."

Kurt giggled, slightly blushing. "Nose eh? What are you trying to do? Butter me up Anderson?"

Blaine smiled. "That's Anderson-Hummel to you." Both glanced at each other with a smile that promised one another eternity. After all, that's what today was about right?


End file.
